


Pistol whipped

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mont and Enjolras play with firearms in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol whipped

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for kai, http://marius-you-dumb-shit.tumblr.com/

Mont having Enjolras cornered in an alley was nothing new or different. “So blondie, my place or yours?” He teased before pressing his lips to the Enjolras’ neck.  
“Go fuck yourself.” His captive snapped with little malice.  
“What would the point of that be? I’d just be thinking about you.” That was probably the single most romantic thing either of them had said to each other and Enjolras’ blush proved it.  
“What on earth do you want?” Enjolras would much rather they skip the chatting and move to either fucking or fighting.  
In answer Mont pulled out a gun. “How much do you trust me?”  
Far more than he should. “Not at all.”  
Montparnasse smirked and used the pistol to caress Enjolras’ face. It wasn’t loaded, but Enjolras didn’t need to know that. “Good, now strip.”  
“What? Right here? No. No way!” His hands moved to the buttons of his jeans even as he protested.  
“Is the big bad protester worried that someone might catch him fraternizing with the rabble?” Mont leaned in to kiss Enjolras but was stopped with a bite.  
“You’re insufferable.” He accused.  
Parnasse shrugged, what's true is true.  
“Now fuck me.” The order made the killer’s stomach do a somersault. Something only Enjolras seemed to be able to do to him.  
“It would be my pleasure.” He slipped lube out of his back pocket, he had learned to be prepared shortly after his ‘relationship’ with Enjolras began, but instead of using it on himself he used it on the gun.  
Enjolras raised his eyebrows but said nothing.  
Montparnasse spun the boy around and stuck a hand down his boxers. “My my, already ready for me? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were looking forward to seeing me.”  
Enjolras scoffed but didn’t deny it. “You gonna shoot me or fuck me?” Blondie was adorable when he was impatient.   
The barrel of the gun was met with little resistance. Enjolras, through sheer force of stubbornness, barely even winced at the size.  
Mont wondered how it felt to not know that the safety was on and that the barrel wasn’t loaded. Enjolras didn’t seem to be complaining.  
“Fucking move!” He ordered.  
His command was obeyed with gusto, Montparnasse pulled the gun almost completely out and thrust it back in setting an almost brutal pace.  
Despite their very public location Enjolras didn’t seem to be trying to bite back his moans at all, Mont could almost swear that he let them fall from his lips even more than in the bedroom.   
Enjolras’ hands moved to stroke his own cock and Mont decided to allow it, who was he to deny an angel pleasure?  
“Fuck Mont, oh god, oh jesus christ, Mont!”  
“Now now, such blasphemies my dear.”  
“Shut, ah, the fuck up.”  
Mont chuckled and bit down on the back of Enjolras’ neck hard enough to taste blood.  
Enjolras practically screamed, no doubt that anyone on the street could hear it. His body shuddered and seized as he came, splattering the red brick walls with white.  
This was Mont’s favorite side of Enjolras, for a few moment’s after orgasm the boy was almost affectionate.  
“Strip.” His order echoing Mont’s earlier.   
Wait what? “Enjolras?”  
“You heard me, it’s your turn. Strip.” He cupped Mont’s rock hard erection through his tight jeans with a devious smile.  
To Mont’s surprise, He obeyed. Leaving his shirt on like Enjolras had he dropped his pants and boxers.   
Enjolras pulled his back up and got down on his knees.   
Mont let out a gasp when Enjolras ran his tongue along the darker haired boy’s cock. Smirking at every twitch or sound Mont made Enjolras slid his, fucking perfect, lips around Mont’s length.  
Not yet grasping Enjolras’ plan Mont let his grip on the gun slack. So of course Enjolras took it.   
“W-wha?” Mont barely had time to ask before the barrel of the gun was pressed to his entrance.  
Enjolras just continued working him with his mouth instead of answering.  
With his mouth around Mont’s cock, one hand holding the gun, and the other working Mont open Enjolras inwardly praised his multitasking abilities.  
Mont had to constantly remind himself to not tense up when Enjolras slipped the gun inside. When it was buried in him the blonde gave a hum of approval.  
Soon enough though it became apparent that Enjolras had no plans of moving the gun, if Mont wanted it he was going to have to fuck himself on it.   
With a breathy moan he moved his hips forward into Enjolras’ mouth and then back onto the gun. His pace was slow at first but soon enough he was moving as quickly as he could without choking Enjolras.  
“E-enjolras. I’m gonna come. I’m so close.” He warned, only receiving a determined look from the boy below him.  
While Enjolras came with a scream Mont came with a whimper. Repeating Enjolras’ name and totally forgetting his ‘cool’ exterior.   
Enjolras calmly licked him clean before standing and kissing Mont. “I knew it wasn’t loaded.” He smirked while brushing his knees off.  
Mont stared stupidly for a moment as Enjolras began walking in the opposite direction. Shit. He was supposed to follow him, like he was his whipped boyfriend or something. There was no-way.  
“Hey! Blondie! Wait up!”


End file.
